1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of recording data on an optical disc, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for recording data on a Minimal Blank optical disc in an Incremental Recording mode and a computer readable storage medium encoded with processing instructions for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording modes of a DVD-RW optical disc are divided into three modes: a Blank (Erase) mode; a Format mode; and a Write mode. The Blank (Erase) mode is used to erase data recorded on a disc or to initialize a disc. Further, the Blank (Erase) mode is generally divided into a Full Blank (Full Erase) mode and a Minimal Blank (Quick Erase) mode. The Full Blank mode is used to erase data ranging from a recording management area (RMA) of the optical disc to the end of the optical disc. The Minimal Blank mode is used to erase data ranging from the RMA of the optical disc to a lead-in area. The Format mode is not dependent on recording tools and allows Overwrite and Read/Write operations to be freely carried out. The Write mode is a general operating mode used to record data on an optical disc. The Write mode is divided into a Sequential mode and a Restricted Overwrite mode. The Sequential mode is further divided into an Incremental Recording mode and a Disc At Once (DAO)-Recording mode. The Incremental Recording mode is used to partially record data on an optical disc, and the DAO write mode is used to fully record data for the purpose of writing on entire optical disc.
The Sequential Recording mode is used when data is recorded on a disc which is not formatted, whereas the Restricted Overwrite mode is used when data is recorded on an optical disc which is formatted. A new or fully blanked disc can be used in the Incremental Recording mode of the Sequential mode. Meanwhile, a disc which is minimally blanked cannot be used in the Incremental Recording mode but can be used in the DAO recording mode.
These data recording strategies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,799.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating the operation of recording data in a conventional Incremental Recording mode. It is determined whether or not an optical disc is formatted in operation 100. Upon determining, in operation 100, that the optical disc is not formatted, it is determined whether the optical disc is fully blanked in operation 101. Upon determining, in operation 101, that the optical disc is fully blanked, data can be recorded on the optical disc in operation 102. However, if it is determined, in operation 100, that the optical disc is formatted, or, in operation 101, that the disc is not fully blanked, a recording error is displayed in operation 103.
That is to say, to use the Incremental Recording mode which can partially record/store data, a new (not previously used) optical disc should be used or an optical disc on which data has been recorded once or more should be fully blanked by completely erasing the data therefrom. In case of a DVD-RW 4.7 GB, it takes about 2 minutes to perform a Minimal Blank operation but about 1 hour to perform a Full Blank operation (based on DVD-RW at 1×). In other words, to use the Incremental Recording mode, one must either use a new optical disc or, in the case of a previously recorded disc, perform a Full Blank operation which requires about 1 hour to carry out. Thus, while a DVD-RW optical disc has a significant advantage in that users can easily divide and erase borders, such a time requirement inconveniences users.